


Fake AH Crew

by BadAssRimmyTim



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Jeremy's three cats, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Sick Character, Trans Jack Pattillo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssRimmyTim/pseuds/BadAssRimmyTim
Summary: If I don't do another one of these at so point it probably means I have forgotten about it or a lot of stuff is happening, one of the two.





	1. Nightmares Are Hard

Jeremy wakes up and noticed he was crying but not out right sobbing, instead he is covering his mouth. Jeremy gets up out of the bed then walks to the door. He looks back at the five left in the bed. He doesn't want to tell them that he has nightmares but he has to at some point.

Jeremy turns around to the door and goes to the living room, to the couch and then sits on it. He curls up in a ball and cried until he hears feet come down the hall.

He doesn't know what to do and he doesn't stop crying. Then he hears talking about him because they didn't know where he went. 

Geoff then tells everyone to shut up. Ryan just stopped talking, heard crying, then went to the couch and found Jeremy crying, then Ryan hugged him. Everyone else just ran to the the couch and hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't know what to do. Jeremy didn't like how now he has to tell everyone in the room about his nightmares and he didn't want to.

Ryan, Michael, and Geoff told him soothing words and just held him there until he fell asleep. When Jeremy stoped crying and fell asleep on Ryan, Geoff said they would go back to bed and for Ryan to grab Jeremy and get them both to bed.

Ryan thought tonight was one of the worst one yet. He had seen Jeremy cry before...Ryan then scooped up Jeremy and took him back to bed with the rest. Jeremy then turned in his arms so his head was on his chest. 

Ryan then realized how much sleep he was actually getting. They let Ryan put down Jeremy in the middle of the bed and they all knew they were going to talk to Jeremy in the morning.

Then that whole night they were all worried about Jeremy and knew what they would have to talk about in the morning.


	2. Admitting to a nightmare

Jeremy woke up curled into Ryan's side. He looked around and he saw they were in the room by themselves. Jeremy then put his head back on Ryan's chest and thought 'Were did the others go?' Then the other four came back into their bedroom, then Jeremy shut his eyes. "So anyone going to wake up them two or not." Michael said.

"Well I'm not doing it." Geoff said. " Ok I will wake them up then." Jack said. She then put her hands on Ryan's shoulders and shook him awake. "Leave me alone." Ryan mumbled. "No you need to wake up because we need Jeremy to tell us what happened last night and you two are still in bed asleep" Jack whispered to Ryan.

Ryan then nodded and Jack put his hands on Jeremy shoulder. Jack then shook his shoulder and woke Jeremy up. Jeremy slowly look up and all five were in the same room at once.

"So Jeremy do you remember last night?" Geoff said. "No" Jeremy said, but it was a lie he just didn't want to admit it. Jack then looked at Jeremy and saw the fear in his eyes that wasn't in his eyes that much. "Why do you look so sacred Lil J?" Gavin said.

Jeremy then tried to get away from all of them but he couldn't because Ryan kept him in one place, Jeremy then had tears in his eyes. "Woah woah woah, Lil J stop we ain't going to hurt you." Ryan said.

All you could hear in the room was a sob, they all looked at Jeremy and saw tears running down his face. "I have nightmares sometimes and I didn't want to tell you guys is because I thought then you wouldn't care about me." Jeremy said while crying and then looked down at his hands in his lap.

All five of them were stung by what Jeremy just said to them, they all looked at Jeremy. "None of us think that Lil J." Geoff said. " Yay none of us are going to think you are worthless. " Gavin said. Then after their talk they went over to Jeremy and hugged him, Ryan then put his hand in Jeremy's hair and started combing his figures in Jeremy's hair and said " We are never going to think less of you either and we not going to breakup if you think that. " 

A few hours later they all just sat their with Jeremy in their arms and Jeremy then looked up and said "Thank you guys for being here for me." Geoff then kissed Jeremy and said "We will always be there for you love, anytime, all of us will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't do another one of these at so point it probably means I have forgotten about it or a lot of stuff is happening, one of the two.


	3. Bad Night

Jeremy didn't know when he fell asleep with the others at all. Now that they knew he had nightmares he didn't want too tell them why he has nightmares all the time.

He then got up from the bed and spirited to the bathroom and threw up. Jack then heard something and thought was the cats. He then got up and looked for what the sound was. Jack then saw Jeremy throwing up and went over to him.

Jeremy vomiting in the toilet Jack then went over to him and rubbed his back while he was vomiting. Jeremy stop vomiting five minutes later, Jack looked at Jeremy and asked "Jeremy are you ok?" with a concerned face.

"I am now" Jeremy said "Can we go back to bed." Jack nodded and they both went back to bed. ;The next morning; In the kitchen Geoff and Jack were the first ones up, Geoff then asked "What happened last night? Because I remember going to sleep with your head on my chest then the next you and Jeremy came in the door." 

Jack then said " Yay I heard something last night and thought it was one of the cats messing around with something and the sound continued so I walk to where the sound was coming from and found Jeremy throwing up. " 

Ryan then comes into the kitchen and says "Why did I hear someone throwing up last night? Geoff then said "Jeremy wasn't feeling good last night." he simply said.

In the bedroom with the Lads, Michael and Gavin woke up and sat up. Michael then says "Where are the Gents at?" Gavin then said "I don't know, they could be in the kitchen making breakfast."

They both turned around to see Jeremy still sleeping and holding his Scooter. "Do you think we should wake him up?" Gavin asked with concern. " I don't know Gavin but let's not. " Michael said.

They both got up and went to the kitchen and saw that the Gents were in the kitchen. Geoff saw the two Lads come in and said "Good morning" Michael then replied " Good morning and I think something is wrong with Jeremy. "

Ryan then said "Why do you think that?" he asked. " Well he was holding his Scooter and his face look like he was pain or something. " Gavin then said. "Well he wasn't feeling so good last night that he threw up." Jack explained while petting Zipper.

"Do you think it is because of his nightmares?" Gavin asked. Geoff then says "We don't know yet but we are going to let him sleep in instead of waking him up." While he was petting Booker. "Okay" Gavin says "We will see if he is better when he wakes up." Said Michael.


	4. Confronting to nightmares

Jeremy woke up very slowly and noticed something was on his stomach and looked down. He saw that he was holding Scooter in his arms. Scooter just looks up at Jeremy, gets up, and goes somewhere.

Ryan is talking to the others when Scooter comes into the room sprinting. Scooter then jumps on Ryan to get his attention and away from the others by clawing his leg. "What is it Scooter?" Ryan asked.

Scooter then runs back down the hallway so Ryan follows Scooter down the hallway to their bedroom. Ryan then finds Jeremy with Scooter in his lap and then Zipper and Booker come in and go to Jeremy.

Jeremy then sees a shadow from the doorway right in front of him on the bed. "What do you want?" Jeremy asked. " Well, your cat brought me in here but I don't know why. " Ryan said.

Ryan Then comes over and sits on the bed by Jeremy and says "Hey, what's bothering you?" he asks. " Nightmares" is all Jeremy says. Ryan then hugs Jeremy, a few seconds later all the cats run out of the room for some reason.

Jeremy is then crying on his shoulder, Ryan knows how difficult it can be to because he once had them and at some point had to tell all of them except Jeremy. Jeremy wasn't in the crew yet when he told the four of them.

The five then came into the room and saw Ryan and Jeremy hugging each other while Jeremy was crying. They all went over to them and hugged Jeremy, as he was trying to calm down.

;A few minutes later; Jeremy was then about to fall asleep slowly on Gavin, but then he is moved away from the other's by someone. Michael then looks Jeremy straight in the eyes, then asks "What happened Lil'J, why were you crying."

"Because I had a dream of you guys all killed by a man and I got to see the whole thing so i knew what it felt like to lose someone and then he killed me last." Jeremy said on the verge of tears again.

"I am so sorry but we are still here and we will protect you from any more nightmares, okay?" Gavin asked. "Okay." Jeremy said.


	5. Sick Days (Part 1)

Ryan woke up tho the sound of something but didn't know what it was. So he got up from the bed to see who was missing. He then figured out it was Jeremy and started running to the sound.

He then came into the bathroom where Jeremy was on the floor and stay by him while he was throwing up in the toilet. Two minutes later Jeremy sitting by the toilet with his eyes closed. Ryan picks up Jeremy off the floor and goes into the bedroom.

Ryan then put Jeremy down on the bed with him and fell asleep with Jeremy on his chest. ;The next morning; Ryan woke up and looked around and saw that all of them were still asleep and Jeremy was still on his chest.

Ryan then felt how warm Jeremy was but didn't know if he was to hot or not. Ryan then looked to his left and saw that Jack was there. Ryan then poked Jack's side so he would wake up. Jack woke up and saw that Ryan was poking his side, "What do you want Ryan?" asked Jack.

"I think Jeremy is sick." Ryan said. "How do you know he is sick?" Jack asked. " I don't know, well he did throw up last night and was shivering on the floor and now I think he is warmer than he is supposed to be. " Ryan said with concern. 

Jack then got up and went to go get the thermometer. Everyone else woke up and saw Jack leave the room and looked to see why she left. Then they looked at Ryan and Jeremy and saw that Ryan was up and Jeremy still asleep.

Jack then came back in the room with the terminator and looked at Jeremy and saw that he was sweating while lying still on Ryan. Jack then went over to Jeremy and put the terminator.

"Woah" said Jack "He is definitely staying in bed." " Why? " Ryan asked. "Because his temp is 108. 4." Said Jack. "Well I think all of us are going to take care of him until he gets better." Michael said. As everyone nodded to what Michael said.


	6. Sick Days (Part 2)

Jeremy woke up to the sound of someone moving around in the room. Jeremy opened his eyes and saw that Geoff was sitting in a chair on his phone. Geoff looked up and saw that Jeremy was looking at him.

"Hey Jeremy, why you up?" Geoff asked. " Because I heard someone moving around in the room. " Jeremy replied. Geoff got up from his spot and say on the end of the bed by Jeremy's feet.

Ryan then woke up and felt someone move in his hand and opened his eyes. He saw both Geoff and Jeremy talking to each other. Geoff then looked right behind Jeremy and saw Ryan awake. 

Ryan still felt Jeremy's body still hot against his body was like earlier that morning. Geoff looked at Jeremy and saw that the Lad was slowly falling back asleep. Geoff then got in bed with them. Geoff was right in front of Jeremy with Ryan right behind him. 

Ryan then looked at Geoff and asked "Why were you still up?" " "Because I heard Jack get back in bed and fall asleep, but I wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon. " Geoff explained. Ryan then nodded his head and both of them fell back to sleep. 

(The Next Morning) Gavin woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Gavin then turned around and saw Michael holding on to him and using him like a pillow. Gavin woke Michael up by bitting him with his elbow.

Michael saw that him, Gavin, Jeremy, and Ryan were the only ones left in bed. Gavin scooted closer to Ryan. Ryan then woke up to Gavin hugging him and looked over his shoulder to find Gavin and Michael right behind him.

Jeremy woke up and was feeling better than last night and felt a warm weight on as he turned around and saw Ryan. Ryan looked at Jeremy and kisses him and got up from the bed and started to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

All the Lads got up and started heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Later that night they were all sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie and cuddle up under a blanket and Jeremy wouldn't have it any other way because they were always there for him when he needed them the most.


End file.
